


I don’t know if love is blind, but I sure am!

by galaxyacero



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind!Patton, Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Patton and Roman are brothers, Pls be nice to me I literally haven't written in ages and english isn't my first language so :'), SLIGHTLY MENTION OF VOMIT, Slightly OOC???, but it's honestly only in chapter 2 and can be skipped as it isn't plot-related, idk man i never wrote the sides or anything pfff, mentions of depressing and slightly suicidal thoughts on chapter 4, nothing graphic tho, slightly mention of people throwing up, while Logan and Virgil are roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyacero/pseuds/galaxyacero
Summary: Logan is your ordinary guy, he’s just trying to go through the last years of college while keeping his job at a cozy and quiet bookstore. Everything seems to be going smoothly, until one day he calls out a blind man with his service dog for not seeing the “no pets” sign outside the store. Surely his day couldn’t get worse right?? Well guess what, now he is also falling in love with this adorable blind man, so it seems things did get worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO my first fanfic in ages and on AO3...haha oooh boy, this is going to be a ride. :') 
> 
> ANYWAY, This fanfic was inspired by a prompt I thought of myself and posted on tumblr, a lot of seemed to like the idea, but no one was actually writing anything about it, sooo...I decided to say fuck it and try something out myself.   
> PLEASE HAVE IN MIND, English isn't my first language, so please forgive any mistakes here and there, also, I don't really known anyone who is blind IRL, so i pretty much researched most of the stuff about it, sorry if some stuff aren't true :') AND ALSO, I don’t really know how american colleges and grades work, forgive my poor brazilian self. :’D
> 
> That all being said, I hope people enjoy this silly fanfic, I'm not sure when i'll update it again, but hopefully soon!

Logan praises himself for being a calm and collected person. He always focused on his studies, setting to get the best grades, a lot of the teachers always claimed how it seemed Logan was more of a teacher himself than just a student, and even if he never would say it would loud, he surely loved the praise, especially because he too hoped to be a teacher one day. But still, he had to wait a few more years before he could actually start teaching officially, he was only 22 years old after all, finishing his way to get a mathematics and history degree, living in a medium sized apartment with his roommate, Virgil, another young man who was working to get his degree on art, so, to build a living, Logan worked on a small but cozy bookstore in the city.

Work is a term really, if anyone asked, he pretty much owned the place. There were other workers there, but none of them were so passionate about it as he was. The owner of the store, a nice old lady, who usually was too tired to be there herself, did let Logan in charge of the place most of the time, a job he took proudly. The bookstore was in a way an exit for Logan as well, he never let it show, but all the works and papers he had to deal with daily, would get him stressed, and at the end of the day, he wanted nothing more than get to his bookstore and enjoy the peace and quiet of the place. The only sounds being the bell in the front door that would announce someone coming in and leaving, the books pages being turned and the casual small chatting from the clients that would come looking for something, clearly, it was a nice and pleasant place for a college student to come by and work everyday before he is faced with piles of papers and long classes again the next day.

And in one particular day, that’s all Logan wanted, a nice day at work, so he can get himself ready for his presentation in his history class, nothing else, if he can help some people get into the amazing thing that is literature, that’s a bonus, really. The day was going smoothly, seemed like not many people were coming by to the store today, only Logan and another employee were there today, a young girl that Logan never really talked much apart from the usual work-related stuff, he knew her name was Emily, and that she was a rather cheerful and outspoken person, but that was all. Logan was sitting in the front desk, casually taking some time to reread his notes for tomorrow presentation, Emily seemed to be talking to a small group of teenagers that were having trouble finding some books they were searching for, when suddenly the bell in the front door ringed, meaning someone new has entered the store, quickly setting his notes aside, Logan took a glance at the door to find two people entering the shop, one of them was rather tall, with short wavy brown hair, wearing white pants and a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, it seemed there was something written on it, but from where Logan standed he couldn’t really make out what it was saying, the other was a little shorter than the first one, short messy light brown hair, wearing a bright blue shirt and black pants, a grey cardigan seemed to be hanging from their shoulders. While Logan was walking on their direction, the first one seemed to say something to the other before wandering off on the other way into the store, while their friend waited patiently near the entrance of the store.  Logan could see the first one walking to Emily who had just finished with the group of teenagers, clearly already having their mind setted on whatever they wanted from the store, Logan gave a weak shrug and was about to walk back to the front desk when suddenly he took one final glance to the one standing near the entrance and saw something that almost made him groan loudly. The guy was standing there with a dog right next to him, there was a table hiding most of its body, but Logan could clearly see the animal head right next to the men legs. Now, what was that guy doing?? Didn’t he see the “No animals inside” sign right next to the entrance, or did him and his friend just completely ignored it?? The sign was rather big, so Logan had no idea how could anyone miss it, really, he could already feel the stress of having to deal with this, but still, he calmly walked to the guy who seemed to be humming something under his breath while staring outside the store, one Logan got right next to him, he took a quick glance at the man’s dog, a chocolate colored Labrador, it seemed, before looking back at the man.

“- Excuse me, I don’t know if you and your friend missed or simply ignored the sign outside, but the store has a policy against pets, so I will have to ask for you to keep your dog outside.” Logan quickly said, already preparing himself for the usual excuses or pleads to keep the animals inside for a few more minutes, this wasn’t the first time someone had came in with an animal, Logan literally lost count how many times he caught people with small cats and dogs on bags or literally on their hands trying to sneak them into the store, he’s pretty sure there was a time two girls literally walked in with a snake and a blue tongued skink around their shoulders??? What was up with that, Logan will never know, but that wasn’t the focus here. The focus was this adorable man that upon being close, Logan could see had small freckles and light blue eyes, and wait, did he just used “adorable” to define someone?? Before he could really think about it, the man turned his face to him, a little startled from his sudden appearance it seemed, he looked like he took a second to process all Logan said before he putted on a smile and answered Logan. 

“-Well, sorry there kiddo! I truly didn’t mean to cause any trouble! But it’s not like I could really... **SEE** the sign outside!” he said pointing to his own eyes, before giving a small laugh. Logan was confused by that, no, take that back, he was confused with that man in general. He didn’t get it, did he said something funny?? Why did he laugh?? Did Logan missed something here? He was sure he made his message pretty clear, so why did this man state the obvious in such way? Why would not being able to see the sign outside be such a funny thing? Logan had deduced it himself, was he missing something here? 

Before Logan could ask what he meant, he stopped for a minute, he looked back at the still smiling man before looking back at the dog on it’s side, now looking better at the dog, Logan realized something really important, that was no ordinary dog, sure, it was a normal Labrador, but what he was wearing wasn’t common. It was a guide dog harness. Which could only mean one thing, this man was blind, he had literally asked a BLIND MAN if he didn’t see the sign outside.  

“-...I..I..Oh. Oh, you are- I, I’m.. uh-” Great, talk about being embarrassed, that was probably the first time in ages Logan was completely taken back and had no response for something, talk about wanting to have a calm evening, that definitely wasn’t happening anymore. Logan was sure he was blushing which would only make him more embarrassed because this random guy would see it and- WAIT, fuck, no he wouldn’t Logan! He is blind! Goddammit this was getting even worse which is something Logan didn’t even think could happen, still, he needed to ACTUALLY say something right?? He definitely couldn’t just turn back and leave, that is already a rude thing to do to someone who can see, imagine to a blind person who won’t even realize you are gone?!

Logan took a deep breath before looking again at the man, who seemed to be still giggling, using one of his hands to cover his mouth, was he laughing at Logan or at the irony of his previous statement? Logan was afraid to know, but honestly, that didn’t matter. He needed to take this conversation back on track to not make it even more offensive to anyone. 

“-My apologies. It seemed I did failed to realize this was no common pet but actually a service dog, I truly hope you don’t take offense on my previous statement, do know the store is completely okay with service animals, so I hope you don’t judge this bookstore services based on my own assumptions alone, and I do promise to take some better look at things like that in the future.” Logan said straightening his back, a small blush probably still was on his ears, but it wasn’t like it mattered, all that mattered right now, was this guy to not take offense on Logan’s actions. He would hate to damage the reputation of this place simply because he didn’t observe and gave a better judgment of a situation. 

“- Oh no no! It’s completely fine! Really, I don’t mind people saying stuff like that! They can happen with anyone, really! You just didn’t notice, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” He gave Logan a reassuring smile. “-Honestly kiddo, you won’t believe how much I joke about the fact I can’t see! In fact, I rather enjoy blind jokes! Especially when people make them around me, it kinda...makes me feel like they are comfortable around me, you know?! Well, probably you don’t know the EXACTLY SAME feeling but still, really. It’s fine!”

“-Ah...I...See…” Logan quietly said, so he didn’t offend the guy, that was good right? If so, what was this strange feeling on his stomach? Logan just couldn’t put his mind on it, and before he could say anything else, the guy spoke again.

“-I  **don’t** ~ hehehe!” He giggled again. He don’t? what he meant by that? He don’t...oh, OH. See. He was replying to Logan’s ‘I see’ with a ‘I don’t.’ Oh. Wow. This guy sure was something.   
“-...Oh, wow, you...surely seem comfortable with jokes of this nature, so I..suppose I’ll just take in your words.” Logan said, quickly adjusting his glasses on his face, something his roomate already pointed out he would do whenever he was nervous.  

“-Well, I’m glad to hear that! But to get rid of this tension, why don’t we start again?!” He happily said, Logan could see him gently patting the side of his leg, making the dog get up from the ground it was currently laying, the man got hold of the handle on its harness before looking at Logan and smiling, presenting his other hand to Logan as if he wanted him to shake it. “- My name is Patton Sanders! I’m 21 years old, and I am blind! This here is my good girl Mocca, who has helped me as far as I can remember. I am here today because my brother Roman was on this adventure searching for this one particular book for his acting project! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”   

Logan stared at the man -Patton. He corrected himself.- before taking hold of his hand and slightly shaking it. “-Salutations, It’s nice meeting you. My name is Lo-”  He couldn’t finish as he was suddenly interrupted.

“- PATTON! MY DEAR BROTHER, You would not believe how much this place has to offer! Not only I found the book I needed but there is also the rest of the collection?! It’s truly amazing!” The guy that came in here with Patton, Roman right? Logan remembered Patton mentioning him, suddenly appeared right next to them, startling even Logan.  “- I do truly apologize for making you wait for too long, Emily was presenting all the rest of the collection and similar books she thought I would be interested in, WHICH I SURELY AM! I’m definitely stopping by sometime soon once more! But still, I feel awful for making you wait like that, so, I believe a stop on the bakery for some good pastries is in order as a ‘sorry for the wait’ gift! What do you say my friend?!”  

“- Oooooh! That sounds delicious Roman! I definitely could go for something sweet!” Patton turned to Roman, letting go of Logan’s hand, next to him, the dog -Mocca- gave a low bark, as if to say she too would want something for all this wait. 

“-Very well then! What are we waiting for?!”  Roman walked ahead, opening the door in such a way that Logan has no idea how the bell on top of it didn’t broke. “- The world of delicious baking goods awaits for us! Let us go!”  Suddenly, he was slightly pulling Patton towards the exit, who seemed to stumble a little due the sudden movement, but quickly got back on his feet as Mocca started to walk towards the exit next to him, a little fast, clearly also excited for the chance to get something good for herself. 

“- Haha! Okay, Okay! I’m coming, hold on you two! “ Patton gave a laugh, while pulling Mocca’s handle a little as if a sign for her to slow down, which the dog clearly obligated. “- Well, It was nice meeting you Lo-Lo! Hope we can meet each other again soon!” He said before walking out of the store, Roman closing the door right behind him.

Logan just stood there, staring at the man until he completely disappeared from the shop windows, his hand still hanging in the air from when Patton pulled his own off, ‘Lo-lo’? Oh. Right, he didn’t really get to say his full due to Roman suddenly appearance. Logan stood that without even realizing, for probably one minute or so, it took Emily coming next to him for him to come back to the real world.

“- Emily to Logan, c’mon buddy! What has gotten you so away?! You usually are more focused than that!”  The girl gave him a quick laugh while putting her hand on his shoulder. Logan jumped a little due the sudden action, he honestly didn’t know what to answer. What DID got him so distracted?! He quickly collected himself, again, adjusting his glasses on his face.    
“- It was nothing Emily, I simply was keeping a conversation with a client. Nothing else.” 

“- Well, if you say so… Hey, someone called earlier asking if we had a certain book in stock, but I can’t make our server work to check, would you mind taking a look at it yourself?” Emily said putting her hands on her hips. “-I promised to give a call back with an answer today still.” 

“-Certainly. I suppose the reason you couldn’t enter was because Miss Johnson changed the password once more, I take you didn’t get her message?” Logan replied, already walking back to the front desk with Emily walking next to him.

“- Hmm, nothing that I can remember? It must have been lost between all the messages I got…” She sighs, before the sound of the bell ringing catches her attention, a woman and her daughter walking in. “- I’ll take this, so you can work on the stock problem! Just make sure to give me the answer later, ok? The name of the book the person wanted is written on a note right next to the computer! “ She says before walking toward the new clients.

“- Very well, I shall do it.” Logan say mostly to himself, he knows Emily is already focused on her new task. 

Logan walks and sit back on the chair in the front desk, looking at the computer, he realizes the page with the selling and renting notes is still on, he takes a quick glance, ‘Roman Sanders’ huh, so the guy had actually rented instead of buying the book. A flash of the conversation he had with Patton quickly find its way to his mind, and he can’t help but shot a glance at the front door again, those strange feelings on his stomach once more, and he could feel a slight blush start to make its way to his cheeks. He remembers this Roman guy mentioning he would come back to the bookstore again, right....? But why did Logan suddenly remember such fact? Did...part of him hope Patton would tag along once more?! No. That was stupid, there was no reason for Logan to hope for such silly thing, he probably wouldn’t see Patton again. But then, why such thought bottered him? Did he WANT to meet Patton again?? Well… Patton never really got his name, right? Maybe that was it, Logan wanted to meet him again just so he could say his name to him. He did hate to left things unfinished, after all.

Yeah. That sounded stupid no matter in how many ways Logan would put that, shaking his head, he decided to just ignore those feelings and thoughts. Focus on your work Logan, so, he was a nice and handsome man, and probably you would never see him again, so?! That was okay, right?! What would a blind man do in a bookstore, when there wasn’t even audio books or anything like that around. Yeah, that seems like a logical thought. There is no way Logan would see him again, that’s fine, he can just keep focusing on his work and in getting his degrees. No problem.

  
….Right….?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally appears and is having the time of his life, Logan don't understand his own emotions, we have some more deep character analysis, and Logan finally realizes he is in love.
> 
> This chapter we have a better view on Logan's path to understand his own emotions before he finally starts getting close to Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, YOU GUYS... <3 The response to the first chapter was so nice??!?! ;O; I don't have words to express what im feeling, so guess i'll just keep on writting!   
> I already have a general idea what will happen on this fic, and hopefully will end with 6 chapters? But might be more if my creativity just flows, I usually give things so much detail, that I kinda make long chapters. :') BUT STILL, I'm trying to not make them TOO LONG, so it might be more chapters than I plan on originally pfft
> 
> AND QUICK WARNING!  
> This chapter has mentions of people throwing up and minor anxiety attacks (Virgil finally appears, what you expect) But its literally only mentioned, I kinda based Virgil’s anxiety attacks based on my own, where I can’t really go out to a place that I don’t feel safe/know without throwing up most of the time :/ But again, it’s only some slight mentions, it can easily be skipped as is more some detail about a character than related to the history itself.

At the end of the day, Logan was, like usual, the last one at the bookstore, he remembers Emily saying goodbye a few minutes ago, and now, he was the only one there, putting misplaced books back where they belonged, making sure everything was locked and safe, he took his bag with his belongings inside and walked out the front door, closing the shop and activating the security system before finally turning and making his walk back to his apartment a few meters from there. 

Logan enjoyed walking back to his place at the end of the day. The fresh air felt nice, and the quiet walk gave him some time with his own thoughts, which for some reason, seemed to be filled with the encounter with Patton earlier today, he knew he felt...something, but emotions never where Logan’s forte. He obviously knew what they were, and how most of them came to be on a person, he was an observer, being able to “read” a person easily and quickly deducing what one might be feeling, but for some reason, this whole process was way more difficult when it came to himself and his own feelings, but still, looking back at the quick meeting he had with Patton he felt...Intrigued? Confused? Embarrassed? Somehow all of those emotions together with even more emotions? He didn’t know, all he knew was that Patton made him feel happy, for some reason. So happy he was really hoping he would see the blind man again. Logan was so deep into thought, he didn’t even realize when he had reached his place, putting those thoughts aside, he climbed the stairs to his apartment and once he reached it, he took his keys from his bag and entered the place, remembering to close it again once he was inside. 

 

“-Virgil, I am home.” He announced to his roommate, who hopefully would be already home, and surely enough, he had his answer shortly after.

 

“- In the kitchen.” Logan heard the boy say, leaving his bag on the sofa, he made his way to the kitchen to surely find his roommate there, sitting on the counter, again, making Logan quietly groan, his roommate costume to sit in places not meant to be sit one day would be the death of him, honestly, but still, there he was. Virgil. The 19 years old with dark brown almost black messy hair, part of it dyed purple and falling on his dark brown eyes, he was wearing an oversized black hoodie and gray pajama pants alongside some Jack Skellington socks.

  
“- Virgil, please do remind me again why you insist on sitting on our kitchen counter, when we have a perfectly fine table with chairs on it. “ He asked, more for a conversation starter than anything to be honest, he already knew the answer for such silly question, but he still made sure to ask, crossing his arms on his chest, his eyes not leaving the boys still sitting on the counter, eating out of a chinese food bag and a tired expression in his eyes, Logan could see his usual eyeshadow was more smudged than normally, meaning either he got home not so long ago and didn’t bother in taking it off, or something Logan rather not think would be the case.

“- Oh, you know…” Virgil gave a shrug, picking more food from his box. “- There is a adrenaline that only makes itself know when you sit on somewhere you shouldn't.”  The boy gave a quick smirk before putting the food on his mouth, eyes still not leaving Logan’s. “- You really should try it.” 

  
“- I rather not, thank you. I’m perfectly fine with the chairs we have.” 

 

“- Well, if you say so… Here.”  Virgil said turning for a second and picking up another chinese food box. “- Got chinese for us, hope you don’t mind.”     
  
“- Ah yes, thank you.” He said before picking up the box from Virgil’s hand and sitting on one of the chairs close by. Both man quietly eating for a few minutes, Virgil finishing it first, getting up and throwing the now empty box on the trashcan and washing his hands and mouth on the sink. He was about to go sit on the counter again, but with one stare from Logan, he gave a quick laugh before walking and sitting on another chair in front of Logan, checking his phone while the other finished his food. Surely enough, Logan was all done, getting up to throw the box away, he took a quick glance at Virgil once more, that smudge eyeshadow honestly was bothering him as he hoped it was like that because it was the end of the day and his roommate didn’t take it off, nothing more. While cleaning his hands, Logan decided to just ask and have his doubts answered right away. He might not be good with emotions, but dammit, he did care for his roommate, alright?! Virgil and him where rather good friends, they might have been trying for different degrees, but both were good around each other, Virgil trusted Logan and Logan trusted Virgil. Simple like that.

“- So,Virgil. You didn’t forget to take your medicine today, did you?” He asked while drying his hand on a towel, Logan didn’t need to look at Virgil to know the other would have a surprised and uncomfortable look on his face. He could hear the other sitting on a better position on the chair before finally speaking. 

  
“- ...Yes, I did. Don’t need to play worried mother with me Logan.” A rather annoyed tone was present on his voice, Logan simply decided to put it aside before he continued speaking. 

  
“- That is good. I don’t need to remind you what happened when you decided to stay a whole week without it, do I?” 

 

Part of Logan wondered if he was pushing Virgil to the point he would be uncomfortable, while the other hoped he knew he was just worried and checking on him. Logan was aware of Virgil’s terrible anxiety attacks, the terrible thoughts that would cloud the boy mind every now and then, the paranoia and anxiety every now and then, and the terrible feelings he would get when in unwanted social interactions. Most of the time, Virgil was able to deal with it with some small assistance from Logan, something to get his mind out of the thoughts, some good music to clear his mind, small things like that, some others, specially whenever Virgil would be forced to go to social gatherings and interact with multiple people at once, were much worse. Logan lost count how many times he could hear his roommate throwing up on their bathroom right after they would come home from said gatherings, or in the worst cases, how many times he would walk him to a more secluded area on a empty street just so Virgil could throw up anything or nothing at all that was at his stomach. Things went like that for a while until Logan finally managed to convince Virgil to get medical assistance and get some medicine for his anxiety, the medicine helped, it obviously didn’t make all those feelings vanish, but helped, for once, the longer Virgil took them, one pill every morning, the less where the cases were he would throw up, which was a relief not only for Logan, but Virgil himself. Whoever, the medicine had it’s side effects, nothing bad, but only the fact that if Virgil would stay for too long without taking them, all those “anxiety symptoms” of his would come back, his doctor had advised him to SLOWLY stop taking them, so they could low the dosage until eventually, if everything went well and Virgil got some more help from a therapist or something alike, he wouldn’t need anymore. But Virgil obviously didn’t understand that “slowly stop taking them” meant to go from taking one pill every day, to one day and one not, NOT to completely stop taking them all together, Logan obviously knew that, but whenever he would wake up and see Virgil already awake, and ask if he had taken the medicine on the day he should, he would just reply with a “yup.” without even looking at his face. In all honestly, Logan should have realized the facts presented to him, how out of nowhere Virgil seemed to be more agitated again, how he would spend more and more time in his room and not come out, but still, it took Logan coming back home earlier one day and finding Virgil once more locked in the bathroom, and the familiar sounds of quiet sobs for him to realize what his roommate was doing. They both had a long talk that night, one Logan promised to not really bring up again, but most importantly, he made Virgil promise to keep taking the medication, so, to have him today here, with his makeup smudged as if he has been crying, was a sign that really made Logan worry.

 

“- YES LOGAN, I know what happened, you don’t need to remind me.” Virgil turned his head away, not looking at Logan and crossing his arms over his chest. “- Look, I know you are just looking out for me and all, but…. honestly. You don’t need to remind me okay? We already talked about this, I’m taking my medicine, let’s just drop this topic….please.” He said the last part quietly, mostly to himself, but Logan still managed to hear it, taking a deep breath, Logan nodded, he hated to make the younger uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help but worry could he?

 

“- Very well Virgil, my apologies, I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.” He said while he made his way back to the table. “- I’m more than okay with changing the topic of our conversation, or would you rather collect yourself and go to your room? “   
  
“- Thanks.” Virgil quietly muttered. “- And nah… don’t worry. I’m fine. I could go for some dessert after the chinese tho… Do we still have dark chocolate?” He said before getting up and making his way to the fridge, opening and taking a quick glance around searching for the chocolate bar.

 

“- I believe we do, should still be where you left it, considering you are pretty much the only one in this household who ates it. “  Logan liked sweets, sure he did, but when it came to desserts and all, he would rather have a more healthy substitute than chocolate. Such sugary treats were reserved mostly to special occasions on his book. 

 

“- Ooooh there we go… Helloooo beautiful.” Logan turned to see him picking up the bar from the fridge, a small smile on his lips, okay, good. Dropping and uncomfortable topic definitely was for the best. “- How about you nerd brain? Want dessert?” Virgil turned to him, chocolate in one hand while the other was keeping the fridge door open, Logan thought for a second, he wasn’t one for eating dessert right after dinner, but still, he couldn’t help but want some today, Virgil still didn’t ask about HIS day at work, probably to the best, right?? Yeah. Probably. Logan definitely wasn’t one to eat away his problems, but it seemed like something he would do right now.    
  
“-....I...suppose I could also go for something sweet today, yes. “ He said after quickly adjusting his glasses, Virgil raised an eyebrow to the sudden action.  “- The usual, if you would please.”   
Virgil gave a small laugh before putting the now open chocolate on his mouth, and taking the jar of crofters jelly from inside the fridge, closing it with his feet, he stopped at the sink to grab a spoon, before returning to his side of the table and sitting down. 

  
“- Sooooo….” He took a bite of his chocolate, still holding the Crofters in his hand, oh no, that meant he wanted to know something and would use Logan’s favorite jelly to make sure he would answer. Logan cursed mentally, he didn’t knew if he was ready to talk with Virgil about his day at work. “-...Anything interesting at work today?”   
And there it was, the question Logan really didn’t want to answer before he could think of a good reply. C’mon, what could he answer?  _ “Oh yes. It was rather satisfactory. Until I called out a blind man for not seeing the no pets sign, BUT OH WAIT! THIS ISN’T ALL! GUESS WHAT, I’ve been feeling strange since I talked to him??? But in a good way? And now i’m feeling even worse thinking that I might not see him again?? What a situation!” _

  
Yeah. Not happening. 

 

“-  ***ahem*** No. Nothing out of ordinary. Yes, nothing at all.” Logan said turning his head away from Virgil’s judging sight. “-Now, if you would please give me my Crofters.”   
  
“- ...My my, Is Logan Marsh, the most collected and smart person of college, trying AND FAILING,mind you, at lying?~ “ Virgil said in a playful tone, Logan had no idea how Virgil seems to be so good at spotting lies, but he was, it was something Logan would usually find interesting about his roommate, but not right now. Right now, he just wanted the delicious jar of jelly on his hand, c’mon…   
  
“- I truly have no idea what you are insinuating, Virgil. “ Okay, keep calm Logan. He might know you, but you know him just as well. “- There were no fascinating new events or whatsoever. It was a rather common day, unless you count Emily asking me for assistance something extraordinary? I hardly believe so. So now, if you would please.”   
  
“- Reptile girls didn’t appear to bother you or anything?” Virgil asked while still eating his chocolate and holding onto Logan’s precious treat, that’s really isn’t fair, come on. “- Or maybe anyone bothering you with animals again?”   
  
“- I assure you, the two girls didn’t appear again, I’m rather sure they learned their lesson and won’t be entering the store with their reptiles around their necks again.”  Logan groaned quietly, he was almost close to just get up and literally walk away from this conversation all together, but he more than ever wanted that jelly right now… “- And if you don’t mind me asking, what is with this sudden interest in the figures that appear around the store with animals?” 

 

“- Just curious, just curious... “ He said, chocolate now completely gone. “-Is just, you seemed rather...off. The moment you got in the kitchen today. Just thought something happened....” Great, so he had noticed?? So much for keeping a low profile Logan. The man with glasses was almost thinking about another lie to tell but then again, he honestly didn’t had the patience to such acts anymore. Lying definitely never has been something he was good at. Rather get this over with, so he could have his delicious Crofters, go to his room, maybe still check some of his notes for his presentation tomorrow, and if everything worked well, go to bed before 9PM. Yup, that sounded like a plan. Sighing loudly, Logan decides to just get it over with. 

 

“- Very well, if you really are curious Virgil, allow me to tell you… The day went as normal as possible. Nothing out of ordinary. Until I basically called out a blind man with his guide dog for entering the bookstore and not seeing the ‘No pets allowed” sign.” He was staring right at Virgil right now. “It was a rather embarrassing moment if I do say so, but still, the man didn’t take offense in my actions, and forgave me for my quick and wrong judgment. Is all this information what you were looking for?”   
  
Virgil just stared at Logan, mouth slightly open, before a laughing louder than Logan ever had hear him, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, small tears on the corner of his eyes, he took a deep breath before replying to Logan. “-Oh god, No no, hold you. You telling me, mister  _ ‘I’m always checking all my facts to make sure I never miss anything.’ _ LITERALLY ASKED A BLIND MAN IF HE DIDN’T  **SEE** SOMETHING?!” 

“-....Yes, I did, it was a mistake on my part but-” Logan couldn’t finish his sentence, as Virgil suddenly interrupted him with another laugh.

 

“- HAHA, OH...Oh, hehe.. I’m sorry for laughing at you buddy but...Oh my god. You HAVE to agree this is hilarious and ironic as fuck.”  Virgil said while wiping away the little tears around his eyes. “-Ooooh man… I don’t remember the last time I laughed this much....” 

 

“- Yes, yes...Hilarious. He was blind, I asked if he didn’t see something, he too laughed at such statement, he was adorable, but didn’t take anything seriously, can I please have my Crofters now?!” Logan asked a little annoyed, come on, he just want his jelly, dangit.

 

“- Yeah, Yeah sure…” Virgil said handing Logan his jelly, finally. “-...Wait…” He retrieved the jar to his side again, goddammit. “-...did...did you say the guy was ‘adorable’....?!” A smirk was making its way to Virgil’s face, did he?  Oh… Guess he did. Great.    
  
“- ...I-I suppose it was my word of choice to describe him. Nothing wrong with that.”   
  
“- Oh, but when it’s YOU using that word, it means it IS something big.” The boy said holding the jelly with both hands now. “- Are you saying you literally fell for someone you only meet for like, 10 minutes, and that you called out for something he couldn’t help?!” 

 

“- WHAT?! NO I- I JUST...I don’t...Uuhm…” Logan could feel the blush start to crawl its way to his face, great, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. But… then again, not even Logan was sure of what he was feeling. Perhaps having a second opinion would be a good thing? “- To be completely honest, I’m not entirely sure.”   
  
“-What you mean your not sure? I know feelings aren’t your strong point, but I thought you would be able to realize if you are liking someone or not, y’know?” He asked confused. “-How...exactly did you feel when talking to the guy? Do you at least know his name?” 

 

“- Well...His name is Patton, for one.” Logan said straightening his back on the chair, might as well get this over with. “-As...for what I was feeling in that moment, I’m not sure how to proper describe it…”   
  
“-Welp, explain how you can, let’s see if I can get anything…”   
  
“- It was...Strange. “ Logan gave a quick pause, putting one of his hands on his head. “- At first, I was embarrassed due to my mistakes, but once he just, laughed it off and even made jokes about his disability, I felt weird? The slightly feeling of embarrassment seemed to still be there, but it didn’t felt the same as before, due to my mistakes, I just- I’m not certain.” He sighed. “-I felt a weird feeling in my stomach? Which was weird, because I am sure I’m not ill or anything, but still… Just, seeing this guy being so calm about the whole deal made me feel weird? We talked for a little more, nothing much, he simply introduced himself to me and said a little bit about himself.” He could catch himself remembering the whole encounter once more in his head, and that damn blush making his way on his face again. “- He did leave with his brother before I could properly introduced myself, however, so, based on my own past experiences, it lead me to believe those feelings were because I didn’t finish a proper greeting. But then, the more I gave it thought, the more I felt weird.”  There was a pause, Virgil most likely taking in all of Logan history, who honestly did felt better after saying all his thoughts loud, perhaps he could get some help on this whole situation.

“-...Well…” Virgil started. “- This surely is a lot...But before I gave my opinion, could you answer me something Logan?” Logan stared at him, confused, before giving a nod. “- How was this guy? And I mean, what did he looked like, do you remember?”   
  
“-Well, let’s see…” He let one of his hands make its way to his chin, thinking a bit before answering, Oh he remembered what Patton looked like, alright, it was one of the biggest thing on his mind right now. “- He was rather short, still taller than you, but shorter than me. He had light brown hair, pale skin, freckles slightly presented around his face and light blue eyes.” He finished looking back at Virgil, who had his eyes closed while one of his hands where in his mouth.    
  
“-Humm...I see…” Virgil gave a slow nod, probably to himself more than anything. “-And, what about his clothes? What was he wearing? Oh, and what about his dog? Do you remember something about it?”   
What was with all those questions? Logan honestly didn’t understand the reason to all of this, he just asked for a opinion to better solve his problems, what was Virgil trying to get at?  

“-He was wearing a bright blue shirt, had a grey cardigan around his shoulders and black pants.” Logan could see the image of Patton clear as day on his mind. “- As for his dog, her name is Mocca, she is a chocolate colored Labrador, and while she seem to be rather wild for a guide dog, it seems there are no problems, as she does listen to Patton’s commands.” He let go of a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “-...Now, if you don't mind me asking...What is the purpose of all those questions? How is it relevant to my current situation?” He honestly was confused, those details didn’t seem important when telling the story earlier, could Virgil get something from this information that Logan couldn’t??   
  
Virgil gave a small chuckle, before looking at Logan. “-Oh it is relevant, alright… For example, all those informations is all I need to know my final answer for your problem.” He gave Logan a small smile, who had a even more confused look on his own face, before continuing. “-And the answer is as I expected. You definitely are in love, my friend.” Virgil said before sliding the crofters jar close to Logan, who at this point honestly had forgotten about it, was it because he was talking about Patton?? Did Patton literally made him forget about his delicious jelly?!?! 

 

“-...I...wha- what..? How… Based on what do you say that?” Logan has honestly never been more confused in his life. What did he say that made such thing obvious??? 

 

Virgil gave a small laugh at Logan’s confused face, slowly getting up and walking out of the kitchen. “-Honestly buddy, it’s simple. No normal person would pay THAT MUCH attention to someone and not have a reason to. Especially if that person is you Logan, you might notice those details when you first spot the person, but your brain normally gets rid of most of the random information, like what they were wearing, or eye colors. I mean, COME ON, you literally remember the fact this guy has freckles?! AND his dog name?? Trust me, I know you well enough to know that you only do that if you find that person to be something else and get interested on them.” He stopped walking, staring right at Logan. “-And look, that isn’t a bad thing. For what you said, this guy do seem to be nice. Those strange feelings you had when talking to him were mostly you finding him to be an interesting person and wishing to know him better.” Virgil gave a quick shrug, before closing his eyes and putting his hands on his hoodie pockets. “-If you ask me, you should try to get to know the guy, although that might be a little difficult if he is blind and you had meet him in a bookstore that doesn’t even have audio books or anything… What… WAS a blind man doing at a bookstore anyway?”   
  
“...He was there to accompany his brother, who was searching for some books and ended up renting one...” Logan quietly answer, all the information Virgil just said to him still processing on his brain.    


“-Huh, well that makes sense I guess…” Virgil replied after a nod. “-So hey, maybe his brother will need some other book and will come back, and Patton will tag along as well?” He turned to Logan, who honestly didn’t even seem to realize Virgil still was in the room. “-Or...even when he comes back to return the book, right? Point is, he might come back, I’m personally hoping he will, and I don't’ even know the guy yet! But hey, if he was able to make YOU feel something, he definitely is cool.” Virgil gave a small laugh. “-BUT, if he does come back, you should try to know HIM better, y’know, like, what he is into, see if he does have a favorite type of book, just because he can’t really read them, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them, right? Just...talk. See where that gets you. If you talk and get to know him more, maybe those feelings will go away and you will be able to move on with your life.”   
  
“-...What if they DON’T go away.” Logan found himself asking, the question was more to himself, but he could really use Virgil opinion on this. He was just, so confused, dammit! He had feelings for Patton? The guy did seemed interesting to Logan, but was it because he was falling in love with him from just one meeting??   
  
“-Well, if they don’t go away...embrace them. I guess.” Virgil shrugged. “You never know where that might get you, and you definitely will never know if you don’t try. I trust you Logan, I know you will do the right thing.” He gave the other a reassuring smile, before walking out of the kitchen towards his room. Yeah, that might be a mess, but Virgil did wanted the best for Logan, he had a feeling things would turn out okay, which was a rare thing.   
  


Logan stood there, still sitting in the chair, all those revelations repeating on his mind. It...made no sense. He couldn’t have felt in love with someone for just talking with them… But then again, Virgil was right, part of him definitely wanted to know Patton, see what was that managed to have him so interesting, was it stupid? To find yourself so curious about someone like that? Logan gave a loud sigh, his eyes pausing at the Crofters jar still in front of him, he suddenly wasn’t even hungry anymore. He got up from the table, walking to the fridge and putting his favorite jelly back inside of it, before walking towards his room and closing the door, he could hear the sound of music coming from Virgil’s room, he probably went to his computer, Logan looked back to his room, he was so tempted to just lay down in bed and sleep all those thoughts of his, to give time for them to sort themselves out, but he still had the history presentation tomorrow, the logical thing would be reread the notes, make sure he had everything on its place, and to make sure he had everything to make it a perfect presentation, not lay down on bed just to figure out his emotions for someone. He stared back at his bed and computer for what felt like minutes, before finally deciding on what to do.

 

He walked to his bathroom, quickly changed his clothes into his pajamas, and went to bed. He really didn’t felt like reading history notes right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is still a mess, but HEY! PATTON IS HERE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, THIS CHAPTER TOOK MORE THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO BE FINISHED... Sorry guys :'D  
> Was having a rather busy day, since one of my cats just vanished, and had me worried sick for him for the whole day, just so he could appear today as if nothing had happened.  
> Thanks Nino.  
> But yeah, I delayed the chapter a little bit because I was worried about my cat. :'D 
> 
> BUT STILL! The response on this fic has been amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. :D  
> While i'm here, I would like to maybe share my tumblr with you guys?? well, my art one at least. :'v I am also uploading this fanfic on there sooo... thought I would share it as well :')  
> My art blog is galaxyacerodoesart.tumblr.com! I do shitty art from time to time, lately, tons of Sanders sides related ones, but who knows what will I attempt to draw in the future pfft  
> aaand my main tumblr is galaxyacero.tumblr.com  
> I just shitpost about a lot of stuff there.
> 
> No side blogs to each fandom, we put all the mess we love on a single blog like champions. 
> 
> BUT YEAH! Thanks once more for the support guys!

Logan was calmly making his way to the bookstore, normally he would go back to the apartment after college, but today he decided he rather have some time in a quiet place to think a little more, Virgil wouldn’t have anything against it he deduced, especially after their talk yesterday. 

His day has already been quite a mess by his standards, and it was only 1:00 PM. First of all, he almost lost his time because of those stupid light blue eyes and warm smiles that kept appearing on his dreams, then once he managed to get up from bed, take a quick shower and change to some presentable clothes, Virgil not only was already gone but he left a note saying they were out of bread and milk. Great. Not wanting to lose more time, Logan opted to just eat a feel spoon fulls of his Crofters jelly alongside an apple and leave, he could stop and grab a coffee on his way if he was fast enough. Quickly grabbing his beg with all he would need for the day and his presentation, he locked the door and left in a hurry. He barely made it to college before the class had started. At that point, he was so out of breath, hunger was the last thing on his mind, he was just trying to pay attention to his teacher while checking his notes every now and then until it was his turn to go to the front of the class to show his presentation, which when the time finally came, he caught himself stuttering in a few of the words and almost forgetting a few of the details, nothing his teacher seemed to mind much, since at the end of all he still said it was “a perfect work as always, Logan!”  but for Logan still was merely a satisfactory one. He had those strange feelings on his stomach again, all because he kept thinking if Patton would even appear at the bookstore today. It was just ridiculous! How could someone just make Logan act in such way?! After that, he really just needed some more substantial food in his stomach, which he was happy to be able to get at the college cafeteria, and a place to collect his thoughts, so he definitely was more than happy to go back to the bookstore, even if that was the place his feelings would appear the most.

But still, Logan made his way inside the store, the employees from the morning shift already starting to collect their things to leave. Making his way to the back of the store, Logan went to the bathroom to change into his work uniform, a button up navy shirt with the store name on the right side, before walking to the front desk, saying goodbye to the employee who took his place in the morning and setting aside his bag, it probably wouldn’t be long before Emily showed up as well, but still, he had a few alone minutes to go, the store was closed for lunch break and it would be for 15 more minutes, which Logan decided to use to think what exactly he would do if Patton even came back.

DID Logan like him? Probably. His talk with Virgil made it seem pretty clear. Either he liked him, or was interested in him in a platonic way, it could be possible, but as Virgil had stated, he wouldn’t really know if he didn’t talk more with the other. But still, knowing he had interest and knowing what to do with said interest were two way different things, first of all, even if Logan liked Patton, there was nothing saying Patton even liked him back, that idea made his heart ache, but it was a huge possibility that Logan had to accept, second, this still was his work place, he couldn’t just abandon it all the moment the blind man walked inside just to talk with him, no. He was a dedicated worker, he would have to come up with something, which would be rather hard considering he couldn’t just go around and recommend the other books. Or...could he? The store didn’t really had any, but that didn’t meant he couldn’t recommend some good audio-books to the other either way, right? Get to know what he is into, if there are books he enjoy, that’s what Virgil himself suggested as a conversation starter, but still, just walk to him in case he appears and ask “So, I am aware you can’t see, but would you still have a favorite book of a kind?” didn’t really seem like something Logan would do. He sighed, putting his hands on his eyes from under his glasses, why was all this so difficult?! Logan didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the other, but coming up with a proper way to start a conversation was proving to be even worse that the idea of failure, he probably should start with a proper introduction right? Patton still didn’t really knew his name, it wasn’t like the fact it was written on a name tag on Logan’s uniform mattered when it came to Patton, so that probably was a good way to start, but what comes after that?? What if they are faced with an awkward silence? He was thinking for so long, he didn’t even realize Emily had already get into the store, changed into her own uniform, alongside some other employees that were present today, and she already had officially open the bookstore once more. Well, he would have to think of all that when, or better, IF Patton appeared. 

 

Which as the day went, was something Logan began to think wasn’t even happening anymore, it was already 6:10 PM, and the store would close at 7PM, so the possibility of the other appearing was getting thinner and thinner with every minute, while part of him was breathing with relief, another one was rather disappointed, sad even, every time the bell would ring on the front door, Logan would caught himself looking right at it, hoping to see the mess of brown hair with a dog by his side, but all the time, it was nothing like that. Thinking through all more logically, Logan would deduce that Patton, if he appeared at all, would tag along his brother, who probably would take more than one day to read the book he had rented, so it made sense, right? But still, he couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment and sadness that was all around his mind and thoughts, which seemed to show on his actions as well, as more than once, Emily had asked him if he was feeling alright, concern clear in her voice, to which all the time he replied with a “I’m fine Emily, wasn’t able to sleep properly yesterday, that is all.” and while part of it was true, he was still hiding most of the truth behind it all. Logan didn’t want to make the girl worry over such silly things, he could handle this, he was a grow man, and if the guy he was interested in didn’t appear today, that was fine. He was fine. He definitely could live with that feeling on his heart. 

 

He was just finishing with a couple who had bought a few books when he heard the bell on the door once more, at this point Logan already had accepted the idea Patton wouldn’t appear that he didn’t even bother to look up.

 

Until he heard a rather familiar bark.

 

Quickly looking up to the door, he saw it, Patton, his dog and his brother were really entering the bookstore once more. Roman loud voice quickly bursting through the place, announcing their arrival, but Logan barely realized it, he was more focused on the laughs and on the adorable smile in Patton’s face, obviously laughing at his brother behavior. Logan didn’t even realize he was staring for so long until Emily popped beside him.

 

“- Are you SURE you are alright Logan?” The girl asked crossing her arms. “- You have been REALLY off all day long!”

 

Logan almost jumped at the girl sudden appearance, but quickly collected himself, finished ringing the clients he had and gave them their books before turning to Emily. “- I-  ***ahem*** I assure you, Emily, I am feeling perfectly fine, no need to worry about me.” He finished, not realizing his eyes found their way to Patton and his brother talking by the door, again.

 

Emily gave him a quick glare, before following Logan’s gaze and changing her expression to a confused one. She stared back to Logan, noticing the small blush creeping on his cheeks and ears, before staring back at the pair at the front of the store, she recognized one of them as the guy she helped find some books yesterday, Roman, she remembered him mention coming with his brother, so that must have been him, thinking about it, wasnt Logan talking to this other guy before Roman came in between them and just took off with his brother?? Was...Logan staring at him?! Oh, OOOOH this was everything. A small smirk made its way to the girl face, she looked back at Logan, smirk still on her lips, before talking.

 

“- Suuure, I’m not worrying. But hey, I have an idea...Why don’t I take front desk duty, so you can stop staring and actually go talk with Roman’s brother, hum? ~”  She was already slightly pushing Logan out of the desk, the blush on his face was even more evident right now. 

 

“- What?! H-hold on! I can’t just leave Emily!! Don’t be ridiculous!” Logan almost tripped over his own feet, staring back at Emily, It’s not like he DIDN’T want to, but he hadn’t thought about what he would say to him! She couldn’t just push him to Patton’s direction and expect something, but then, why wasn’t he really fighting being pushed away from the front desk…?! 

 

“- I’m not being more ridiculous than you are right now Logan, honestly…” she sighed, but still with a smile on her face, she stopped pushing Logan for a moment and just putted a hand on his shoulder. “- This is why you have been so off today right? Don’t you want to talk with him?” Emily gave him a gentle smile, to which Logan answered with a sigh, since when did everyone become so good at reading him and his own emotions?? Yes. Logan wanted nothing more than to talk with Patton, but still, what if he messed it up? What if he made it awkward? This wasn't something he was used to do, he didn’t plan anything! “-Look…” Emily interrupted his thoughts once more. “- It’s okay if you are nervous, I probably would be in your situation too, but I talked with his brother yesterday, remember? And he did said some stuff about him, so, i’m mostly sure he is a nice guy! Even if things don’t work perfectly, I doubt they would end bad, so you just need to go and talk! Someone smart as you can do that, right?!” 

 

“- Yes. I suppose you are correct.” Logan took a quick glance at Patton again, seemed like he was just waiting for his brother, who was already off into the store somewhere, again, patting Mocca in her head while the dog was sitting right next to him. He could do this. He wanted to, and he would, simply like that. “- I’ll only know more about him if I properly introduce myself, I’m counting on you to look after the front desk Emily.” he gave her a quick nod, before walking towards Patton, the girl just gave him a thumbs up and whispered a “Good luck!” under her breath, before going to the desk. 

 

Logan never felt more nervous than right now, while he was walking in Patton’s direction, they weren’t even that far away from each other but this walk still felt like it took hours, he could feel the sweat on his forehead and blush on his ears, he was already so close, he technically could already call his name and wait for him to notice his presence, but he just stood there, Patton having his eyes focused on his shoes and one hand holding Mocca’s harness tight,  seemed like he had something in mind, but Logan couldn’t really think clearly enough to figure out what it could be, this was just stupid. No doubt someone at the store was staring at Logan dumbly standing there, a few steps away from Patton not doing anything, he was almost throwing away anything and returning to the front desk in shame, when Mocca suddenly seemed to turn her head and stare right at him, her tail immediately wagging making loud “thump thump thump” sounds on the wooden floor, and if that wasn’t going to catch Patton attention, the low bark she gave right after standing up, eyes still focused on Logan’s surely would.

 

“- Oh! Calm down Mocca!” Patton suddenly had his attention on the dog, patting her head slightly. “- What’s wrong? What did you see that got you so interested out of the blue, hum?” A small smile made its way to the his face, Mocca sitting back by his while licking his hand, okay, Logan definitely should say something now.

 

“- M-My apologies… I...suppose it would have been me who had caught her attention.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses before walking closer to Patton. “- I’m not certain if you remember me, but i’m-”   
  
“- LO-LO!!” Patton suddenly shouted, dragging attention from everyone on the store, he quickly apologized and chuckled once he realized the sudden quiet atmosphere that was in the store, meaning he had been too loud.     “- Haha, sorry, sorry! Sorry everyone!” His mood seemed to have lighten up completely “- And sorry for you too buddy! I know ‘Lo-lo’ definitely isn’t your name but I think I didn’t really managed to catch it up yesterday. Sorry for that too, by the way! It’s pretty hard to stop Roman once he had his mind settled on something, even if its something silly as getting some cake.” Patton laughed once more, staring at where he suspected to be Logan’s general direction.    
  
“- Oh. It’s alright, no need to worry about that.” Logan said while straightening his back, he could swear he hear Emily and a few of the other employees giggling in the background… No, Ignore them Logan, focus on the man right in front of you. “- As for my name, you may refer to me as Logan. As that is my name. Yes.” Goddammit, why was forming words so difficult when it came to talk to Patton?! 

 

“-Well, it’s nice to finally properly meet you, Logan!” Patton gave him a smile. “- I was definitely curious about you after yesterday… You know, since we couldn’t properly meet and all, and of course my brother didn’t catch your name either so...Yeah. It’s- It’s good to be properly introduced Logan!” One of Patton’s hand was holding the cardigan around his shoulders, which he again seemed to be using today, to be completely honest, the only big difference Logan could notice from today to yesterday outfit, was that instead of black pants, Patton was wearing khaki pants and brown shoes. 

 

“- Y-yes. It is satisfactory to properly introduce myself, I’m not one to leave things unfinished.”  Logan glanced at Patton to see the other still smiling and, was that a light pink blush on his cheeks? He really didn’t know. Most importantly, he really need to come up with something else to say, it didn’t seem like Patton had anything else to talk about, and that is exactly why Logan don’t do things without properly planning them before! This silence is really getting awkward, maybe he should stop thinking too much and just say something.

“- So…” He started, he honestly had no idea what he could even say. “- I, take your brother perhaps forgot to buy something yesterday? Or did he actually finish a 500 pages long book yesterday?” Yeah, that probably would work. Logan just wanted the silence to go away, so he would take anything.

 

Patton seemed to almost jump with the other question, he gave a small chuckle before answering, small blush still on his cheeks and one hand scratching the behind of his neck. “- Sure he did! Finish the book, I mean. Yeah, he finished his book and was ready to come get another one! Hehe… He...is a really faster reader when it comes to something he’s passionate about! He just wouldn’t stop talking about all the books Emily introduced and how he wanted to get to them as fast as he could before they were ‘All sold out’, as he said.” The fact that was just part of the truth definitely wasn’t something Logan needed to know. “- But i’m pretty sure there was no way all of them would be gone, this IS a bookstore after all right?! Heh, but still, he settled his head onto it, and as soon as we got home, he spended the next 3 hours on his room reading the whole thing. He almost missed dinner because of it…” He whispered the last part, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

 

Logan was actually surprised with the answer, he had been told again and again he was a “bookworm” (which really made no sense to Logan because he definitely wasn’t a invertebrate?? What did that term was even trying to imply, honestly…) But even him would take at least two days to read a book as big as that one was. “- Oh, that is a rather impressive accomplishment. I take he enjoyed the book then?” Ugh, that was a stupid question. OF COURSE he enjoyed the book Logan! Why else would he had read it all in one day?! He was almost taking back the obvious thing he said, but Patton replied faster than he could.

 

“-OH DEFINITELY! He wouldn’t stop talking about it, all the way here! I can almost say I know the whole story of the book just because of that.” He stopped to look behind Logan, or, well, that’s what Logan assumed he did anyway, he could hear Roman loud voice somewhere behind him, so he just deduced he was looking at the general direction. “- Seems to be a good book! Not exactly my taste in one, but a good one anyway!” He turned his face back at Logan.

 

“- I see, what is the type of book you would be interested in? If you don’t mind me asking.” This was something Logan was curious about, he always thought you could tell a lot about a person by their personal tastes.

 

“-Weeeell...Usually ones I can LISTEN to are a good start…” He giggled. “- But in all seriousness, I’ve always been a fan on fantasy books! With out of this world stories and worlds… OH! And ones with dogs! Any animal honestly, but dogs are always nice. Even if a lot of books with dogs don’t really end in the most happy way for the dogs in it…”  Patton let out a sign and Logan could swear he saw him pout. “- Heh, to be completely honest… Lately I’ve just been glad to be able to even listen to a book I like, It doesn’t seem there are many around that I really get interested in…” The blind man was still smiling, but Logan could see a pinch of sadness behind those blue eyes. 

 

“- It is quite the shame to not be many good audio books coming out lately…” Logan sighed, sure, he wasn’t blind, but even he actually rather listen to a book than read one every now and then, especially when the stress would get him so much he would have headaches and stuff alike, nothing better than just lay down on his bed and listen instead of reading to something. “- I can imagine how frustrating this situation would get, especially if a famous book is released, but the author takes ages to release the audio version.” 

 

“- Yeah, it can be upsetting sometimes, but still, it isn’t the end of the world if that happens. If a new book is released, and everyone is talking about it, sometimes I get rather excited waiting for the audio version, you know?!” He smiled. “-Like, if everyone is talking so many good things about it, it’s definitely a good book! Meaning not only the author put a lot of work on it, but also making the wait exciting! I’ll admit, sometimes I can’t wait that long, but when that happens, Roman is more than willing to actually read the book to me! And I know, I know, it might sound silly for a grown up man to say this, but having someone read something to you is honestly really nice… Especially if for some reason the author of the book decides to not even release a audio version at all…” 

 

“- It is rather unfortunate…” Logan honestly wasn’t sure how he could reply to that, he obviously never knew a struggle similar to Patton’s, but he could at least imagine the sensation of everyone talking about something you just not able to do yourself, no matter how hard you try, because you physically can’t do it. 

The awkward silence was starting to creep around again, Logan was about to say something, anything really, to try to cheer up the mood. The sad smile on Patton’s face definitely didn’t feel right. But before he could see anything, he caught sight of Roman finishing to pay for his new book in the front desk, meaning their meeting was most likely ending. 

“- Ah, it seems your brother is done with his little sudden shopping spree…” Logan caught himself adjusting his glasses, again. “- So, I am correct to believe this is the end of our talk, yes?” He looked back at Patton, who was now staring at the area he imagined his brother to be. 

 

“- Oh dear! Is he done already?! But we barely talked to each other!” His tone was rather agitated. “- I mean, hehe, I guess they weren’t lying when they say time flies when you are having fun, right?!” 

 

“- I suppose so… W-well, it still was a rather pleasant conversation Patton.”  There was so much more he wanted to say, his mind was screaming at him to do something, say something else! Ask if you two can hang out outside the bookstore without someone suddenly ending it! Logan didn’t even care about the deep red blush on his cheeks and ears at this points, for once, he was rather glad Patton wasn’t be able to see his face at all, he could see that Patton seemed to be rather agitated, head turning between the shop exit to where his brother was, had this whole conversation been uncomfortable for him? Logan did technically make him say some stuff that seemed to upset him, he didn’t mean to! But it did seem to be the case… Great, he probably really ruined any chance he had to know more about the adorable man.Logan turned to see Roman making his way to Patton, and decided he better leave the brothers be, it was pretty much time to close the shop anyway. 

 

“- Here comes your brother, I better take my leave to give you two some privacy, again, it was n-nice talking with you once more, Patton.”  He really couldn’t help but stutter on the last words, his mind was still screaming at him and all those feelings on his stomach and heart where making this a way more difficult conversation then it had to be.

 

“- I-I suppose so…” Patton putted on another smile. “- It… definitely was fun talking with you Logan. I’m really glad I tagged along my brother to come here.” He turned to Logan with a genuine smile this time, to which Logan returned, even if he couldn’t really see it. “-Heh, I would say ‘see you around’ but it’s definitely not something i’ll be doing any time soon...” The man was already patting on the side of his leg, making Mocca get up so he could get a hold on the handle of her harness, his gazing focusing on his own shoes. 

 

Logan really couldn’t help but genuinely let out a small chuckle at his last statement. “- Mocca still seemed to be able to see me, either way… But alas, I take this is goodbye Patton.” He looked at Patton, who gave him just a nod in response, gaze still on the ground and smile on his face, Logan let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and started to walk back to the front desk. He passed Roman on his way, also giving him a quiet nod, he could hear the other walking to his brother and greeting him, along Mocca’s low bark upon seeing the familiar face. 

 

He took a final glance at the duo, It seemed Roman was whispering something with Patton, which Logan could not make heads of, as they had their mouths covered by their hands, It seemed Roman had asked Patton something, since the shorter one looked on the other way hiding his face with one of his hands, he could hear a quiet “Why not?!” coming from Roman, and at that, Logan decided he was already eavesdropping on the brothers too much, he turned back to see Emily staring at him from the desk, a gentle reassuring smile on her face. Logan walked a little further, looking at his own feet, before looking back at the front desk and seeing Emily pointing at something behind him, a quiet laugh escaping her lips, and just as he was about to ask what this was all about, Logan suddenly heard a really familiar voice calling his name.

 

“-LOGAN! HOLD ON PLEASE!!” Patton shouted, making Logan quickly turn to see Patton literally running close to him, Mocca at his side, quickly guiding him near the man with glasses to make sure he wouldn’t crash into anything or anyone, but she still couldn’t stop Patton quick enough to not make him bump right into Logan’s chest. 

 

“-O-oh! Ooops, hehe...s-sorry…” Patton quickly collected himself, brushing imaginary dust from his cardigan.  

“-...I definitely didn’t see that one coming...heh..” A bright blush was making its way to his face.

 

Logan was probably just red as he was, if not more, arms still slightly out, as if ready to catch Patton if he fell onto him again, but quickly he took his arms to his side, adjusting his glasses with a reason this time. “- I-it’s alright. I-I’m pretty sure not even I saw this one coming s-so…” He took a quick glance at Patton’s brother near the entrance, the other was just standing there, hands on hips and a bright smile on his face, Logan was honestly afraid to know what was going on in his mind. “-  ***ahem*** Is everything alright? D-did your brother perhaps forget something or-”   
  
“-A-ACTUALLY! Uh, sorry. heh. Didn’t mean to shout this time.” Patton interrupted him. “- Umm, I- I’m here for me! I mean, I wanted to say something- ASK! Ask something before w-we left...heh...It’s...kinda what I wanted to ask since I got here today but I just- ya’know...uh, anyway...um…” Patton was nervously holding onto the cardigan sleeves, eyes gazing anywhere but to where Logan was, blush even brighter on his face. 

 

“- O-oh…” Logan found himself saying. “-W-well, by all means, ask away.” Oh god, what was happening. Logan didn’t think about something like that! There were so many thoughts in his mind, he almost didn’t realize Patton was talking again.    
  
“- W-well, you see...I really found you to be an interesting guy, which might be silly seeing we only talked for like, 3 minutes yesterday and I can’t see, b-but still, that never meant anything to me! B-being able to see someone or anything heh.”  He was honestly saying must of the last words so low not even Logan, being so near him was able to make out much off. “-A-ANYWAY! W-what i’m trying to say is…” He glanced back at Logan, before just bursting his next phrase 

“- Ireallythinkyouareaninterestingperson,soireallywouldliketogosomewherewithyouifyouwouldlike,maybe?!?!” 

 

“- U-um..so-sorry? I..didn’t quite catch all that.” Logan stared back at Patton, he honestly had caught most of what he said, but he REALLY needed to know his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him right now. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Patton seemed to try to relax a little before speaking again. “- I-I said… I...I really think you are an interesting person, and yeah, we didn’t talk much but I still couldn’t stop thinking about you since yesterday, s-so...uuhm…” another deep breath. “- Wooooould you maybe be interested in meeting somewhere outside your work?? I-it’s okay if you don’t want too! I can imagine you would be a busy man, but s-still can’t hurt to ask, r-right?”  Logan could see a little sweat on Patton’s forehead, damn, his freckles were pretty much invisible underneath all the blush on his face… Logan just stared at him, he couldn’t believe it. Did- Did he really ask him out just now?!?! Did he managed to do something Logan had no idea how to just like that?!?!? 

 

“- Y-YES! Uhm, I mean.” He let out a small cough, caught up by his own sudden burst, damn Logan, get a hold of yourself. “- I-I would like to meet outside my work place as well, y-yes. I have the morning shift on saturday, which goes until 1PM, A-after that I have no other meetings to attend to.” 

 

“- T-that’s great! Saturday works just fine to me!” The other gave him a genuine smile, excitement clear on his face. “- Tomorrow is s-saturday, right?! soooo how about t-tomorrow around 3PM? W-we can maybe go to the coffee shop down the road! We can meet here at the bookstore if you would like!”

 

“-Seems like a good plan, y-yes. Tomorrow at 3PM sounds reasonable for me.” Logan didn’t even realize the smile present on his own face. “- I think it would be better to have us meet at the entrance of the bookstore, yes, this way neither of us need to wait for too long, r-right?”   
  
“-Oh absolutely! W-WELL! Then it’s settled! I’ll see you tomorrow Logan!” He said before turning back and walking towards his brother, who Logan could swear was almost squealing, using both hands to cover his mouth.

 

“- C-certainly! See you Patton.” Logan too turned, quickly walking towards the front table. WOW. That just- Did he- Did he just- He...He has a date. Logan just have a date with the adorable guy he found himself smitten to. That almost looked to good to be true, honestly. He barely heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, meaning Patton and his brother officially had leave the store, the event of what just happened keep playing on his head non-stop. He walked in front of the desk, his hands holding onto it as if to balance himself, he was staring at nothing, face flushed like never before, Logan blinked a few times before turning to see Emily also squealing behind the table.

 

“- Ohmygoshohmygosh aaaah!! LOGAN!!” The girl was clapping her hands in excitement. “- I saw the whole thing!! So, so?!?! What happened?! Tell me, tell me!!!” She was almost clinging onto Logan’s arm at this point. 

 

“-...I….I….” Logan was still staring blankly at nothing, he had a date. He actually had a date. Patton actually wanted to get to know him! The man couldn’t contain his happiness, as he smiled while looking at Emily to say the words not even he could grasp in his mind were true.

 

“- I...I Think I just acquired myself a date…?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know much fancy and long words like Logan does. I BARELY KNOW WORDS LIKE THAT IN MY OWN LANGUAGE, So know them in english is even more difficult. :'D  
> ALSO. I was thinking about making the next chapter a little... different...  
> more specifically, a side chapter from Patton and Roman view on the last chapters, Like, what they were thinking in this whole situation, sooo yeah. Everyone who was looking for Patton and Logan date, adkajdklajs sorry :v
> 
> You will thank me for not making this date happen too soon tho.  
> trust me~ ;)


	4. Looking at things through someone else's (blind) eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look away from Logan, to see how this whole story has been so far from Patton's perspective.
> 
> (Spoilers alert: They both are a mess.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. D':
> 
> I was hit with a sudden writes block, and I also was having a rather busy week, so it was pretty hard to come up with anything for this chapter :’) 
> 
> WHICH IS ACTUALLY A SPECIAL CHAPTER. We take a look away from Logan, to see the path this fanfic has taken so far throw Patton’s perspective! So yes, this chapter is basically everything that happened in the first 3 chapters, but in Patton’s point of view (minus the conversations with Logan, as we already have seen most of that) alongside some view to Patton past in general. FRIENDLY REMINDER, AGAIN. I don’t know anyone blind IRL, so I mostly took the information about Patton’s type of blindness from Molly Burke in Shane Dawson’s and from her own youtube channel videos (which are honestly awesome af, i'm literally promoting her channel as I write a fanfic, yes, definitely go subscribe to her 'cause she is amazing.) and some extra research on google.

Patton is a good person. He’s always trying to see the bright side on everything and on everyone, some may even say he is naive and that he forgives people too easy, but he can’t help worry about other people and feel sympathy towards them, it's just who he is, and he wouldn’t change it in years. Although, perhaps say he “sees” the bright side of things is lying, after all, It’s been around 10 years since he wasn’t actually able to see much. 10 years since he has been blind.

He still remembers all the journey until today, all the struggle and tears shed, all the suffering he went through until he came up with terms of how his life was and accepted himself for who he was once more. He was only 7 when he started complaining with his parents about his vision, how it seemed blurred most of the times, or how they would seem to hurt whenever he was in a too bright room, but at the same time if the light was too low he couldn’t really see much. Worried about their oldest son, his parents took him to an eye doctor, thinking perhaps all the boy needed were glasses, whoever, the diagnosis they received were much more alarming. Retinitis pigmentosa, which was developing at an alarming state. The poor boy didn’t understand why his parents were crying their eyes out, asking the doctor if there was anything they could do, whenever he asked any of them, they would just look at his face and cry even harder, has he done something bad? Did he upset them? He didn’t understand, his little 5 years old brother too seemed to be confused with all that commotion, but not even he could get an answer from their crying parents. It took a whole week of their parents doing research and asking every doctor they knew before they realized there was nothing to be done, their oldest son was going blind, and all they could do now was be there to support him. 

He remembers the night his parents broke the news to him, he can hardly remember their faces at that time anymore, most visual memory gone long time ago, but he can imagine their eyes were puffy and red with all the crying, he remembers playing with Roman in the living room, eyes bugging him even more, but too afraid to say anything and make his parents cry because of it, when his parents came by and called them both, asking them to sit on the sofa, he remembers them asking him if he remembered the visit to the eye doctor, of course he did, he still didn’t understand what happened there, but he remembered all of it. Roman is already asking what is happening, worry clear in his voice, he remembers his mother trying to hide a sob as she let her husband do the talking, the tension was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife, it took what seemed to be years until his father finally spitted out the truth.

 

_ “- Your brother is going blind, Roman.” _

 

He remembers the confusion on Roman’s voice as he asked the questions a 5 year old probably would to anything  _ “Why? How? Can’t I help him?” _ and his father trying his best to answer the questions in a way he would understand, he don’t remember his answers. All that was in his mind was the realization and fear of the sudden news. Blind? But that meant.... that meant he wouldn’t be able to see anymore! He wouldn’t be able to look at his little brother happy face, or his parents faces, or watch cartoons in the TV anymore, he wouldn’t be able to draw anymore, he...wouldn’t be able to do anything anymore. That’s what his 7 years old mind was thinking, at least.

 

The next few years had been a pain. For everyone in his family, his little brother still thinking he would be able to “fight the blindness away and safe his brother”, his parents still trying anything they could to perhaps not have Patton lose all his sight, but when he was 13 years old, and the tunnel around his vision started to close in more and more with each passing month, he already had given up every being able to see again. All the struggle he had to go through, it’s still vivid in his mind, he remembers the frustration and anger when he pretty much had to learn everything again, like he was just a baby once more, how to walk, how to read, even how to use the bathroom for fuck sake! It was awful, feeling like you are a bother to everyone, like they always need to help you to do anything, and it hitted him hard. He was just a teenager, it is a difficult time for everyone, a lot of “friends” were lost at that time, not wanting to spend time around someone so frustrated and depressed like he was. He dropped school and began to be home-schooled instead. Nowadays, Patton doesn’t blame or hate all those people for leaving him at that time, they were all teenagers going through different sort of struggles, they didn’t knew how to deal with what has happened to Patton, and so they did the only thing they could think off.

At age 15, his family applied for him to have a guide dog, not only to help, but in hope that having a dog, a friend, always there with him, would make him happy once more, but still, that took a long time. Not only for the guide dog to arrive, but for Patton to be happy again in general. The idea to just isolate and completely disappear seemed so tempting to him at that time, he didn’t think he could make it, he didn’t think he could live like that, not seeing anything ever again. It took a lot of therapy sessions, a lot of talk and support from those around him, until he managed to find happiness in his life again. Which is another reason he now sees the bright side on everything. After being lost in the darkness for so long, he decided to try and see the light sides of things, even if he has in a world of never-ending darkness because of his blindness, that didn’t meant he had to be in one mentally. Once he finally accepted his life how it was, and that yes, it was difficult and exhausting,  but that didn’t meant he couldn’t stop loving anything he loved when he was sighted, he was finally able to be truly happy again. And it was just in time, as when he was 17 years old, his mother received a really important phone call from the Guide dog school services, his guide dog was ready for him. 

He still records the sudden anxiety in is stomach, that was a big step from using the walking cane. It was another living being with him, part of him was excited while the other was nervous. Roman was definitely fully excited whoever, happy for his brother to finally get a service dog. It took just a few minutes of their parents talking with the trainers, for them to decide a place Patton could pick the dog. He knew she was a female, and that she was a labrador, but that was it. The drive to the park seemed to take forever, and Patton couldn’t stop smiling the whole way, the person who was taking the dog to him, - Jake, Patton just could never forget his name after everything he has done.- has asked him to walk to the place they were meeting without his cane, so they could train a little with the guide dog, so holding onto his brother elbow, they happy took their way to meet Jake. He could hear his brother softly gasp as they got near what he assumed was Jake and his new dog, there were the usual meetings from everyone, until Jake walked to Patton, having him take his elbow to guide instead, and asking in a happy tone.   
_ “- Are you ready to meet your new guide dog, Patton?” _

 

He could only nod happily, Jake walked him a few meters until he stopped, asking for Patton to give him his hand, next thing he knew, he was touching a dog’s face.    
_ “-Patton, meet Mocca. Mocca, meet Patton! He is the one you will be the eyes for from now own!”  _

 

Patton could feel the dog giving his hand a little sniff, probably getting to know his smell and all, he remembers not even realizing when the tears began to fell from his eyes, he’s pretty sure his mother was crying in the back as well, or maybe it was just him. The training with Mocca went faster than anyone expected, Jake even saying he and Mocca definitely clicked, meaning they were perfect for each other. Next thing he knew, they were all saying goodbyes and thanks you for Jake, as they were returning back home. Roman knew this dog was a service one, meaning it wasn’t for playing and petting all the time, but seeing they were in the car ride back home, and this was literally her first day, not only Roman, but both the brothers definitely showered the two years old dog with kisses and affection as if she was just a puppy. That may or may not have made things complicated sometimes in the future, but Mocca still was able to be Patton’s eyes, even if sometimes she would bark more than a guide dog should. 

 

Moving out of his parents house was a rather drastic change, his parents didn’t want to leave him all by himself, he could understand really, but he still wanted to live a normal life, he had his own dreams, and he wanted to try to achieve them, and he wouldn’t be able to if he stayed with his parents all his life. It took a lot of talking, and Roman finally bursting in saying he would move out with Patton, until their parents allowed their sons to move out together. They still visit a lot, so it’s not like they cut bonds or contact, and they did help the boys find a good place, helping every now and then with a little bit of money. - Their treat. To this day Patton is trying to convince them they don’t need it, but with little success.-  Even with Mocca by his side, Roman would also try to help Patton whenever he needed - When Patton ASKED for help, Roman learned. He was blind, but he definitely was capable of a lot.- things slowly but surely began to work out for the brothers, Roman was going to college and also working, Patton was always being the happy person he was, living his life the best he could. 

 

Still, people acting as if he is completely disabled and not being able to do anything without help really gets him frustrated, because it seems no matter how many times he tells them he can do it, they still want to help when it’s not needed. He definitely can cross this road, he literally has a guide dog next to him?? He doesn’t need help crossing the road, thank you. He still tries to stay calm and positive as possible, no matter the situation, but he doesn’t want people to be uncomfortable around him, if he makes a blind joke, you don’t need to feel awkward about it, laugh along! Make the jokes with him! THAT is what he wants, being completely quiet and giving a awkward laugh definitely isn’t helping. That is why Patton loves whenever someone makes blind jokes for and with him, it means they are comfortable. It means they don’t look at him and say “Oh, here comes the blind guy.”  It means they look at him and just say “Here comes Patton.” As they would with any sighted person. 

 

But obviously, as happy as he is, there are still things that make him sad about his blindness. Knowing his little brother LOVES acting and theater, but that he never will be able to SEE one of his plays, never see him on stage, hits him. Sitting and watching one of Roman’s favorite Disney movies, and hear him commenting about how amazing the effects are and finishing the sentence with a low  _ “I wish you could see it…” _ that he thinks Patton won’t hear, hits him. Knowing that Mocca is adorable, and that the reason for her name is that she almost look like a coffee bean in color, so that totally fitted with her and the naming theme her litter had, but that he would never be able to see her, hits him. Being so long, hardly having any visual memory anymore, that he doesn’t remember his own parents and brother faces without being in details, hits him. He tries to stay positive when this thoughts hit him, but some days are better than the others, and sometimes, the sun has to hide behind the clouds to let them rain.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
Patton was having a pretty good day so far. He got his daily coffee, he got to watch some cartoons, he went to the park, it has been overall a great day, and it was just 4PM. He was currently sitting in the sofa in his living room, something playing in the TV but he wasn’t really paying attention to it he was mainly relaxing after the day,

Mocca was currently laying on the sofa next to him, her head gently on his lap as he would pat her head occasionally. He was almost falling asleep, when he heard the front door unlock; Roman was home. 

 

“- Greetings Patton! I have arrived!” Roman’s loud voice bursted throw the house. 

 

“- Hey Roman!” Patton cheerfully greeted his brother back. “- I’m in the living room.”

He could hear Roman steps as he got close to the sofa, his bag being left in the floor next to it, before sitting down next to him. Mocca’s head lifted up a little to see who has disturbed her sleep with the sudden movement, but she quickly just ignored Roman and went back to sleeping, Patton could swear he heard Roman leave a quiet unbelievable gasp to her, before he plumped down, a loud sigh leaving his mouth as he did so.

“- Soooo, how was college today? Any new exciting plays coming up?” He knew that sigh, it meant Roman had a rather difficult day, but usually, it was difficult mainly due to Roman’s way for dealing with things, his brother was really hoping to be able to act in a play soon, or at least to do something acting-related, that was the reason he was trying for a acting degree, after all. He could feel Roman pretty much jumping up next to him, sitting up more straightly, before answering with excitement clear in his voice. 

 

“- Why, YES! It sadly isn’t a full play, BUT it is an acting project! We were given famous directors, writers and actor names, and our job is to not only learn about them, but also present a small performance of one of their plays that they either wrote or participated in!” Patton could honestly feel Roman’s excitement radiating from him. 

 

“- Oooooh that sounds so nice!” He answered honestly, he knew how much those little acting projects made his brother happy, and even if he couldn’t ever see the final result, being there to always help him practice and bragger about how good his presentation went, always made Patton happy. “- Well, I know no matter what person they picked for you, you’re gonna do great Roman!”

 

“-Why yes, of course I will!” The other answered while putting one hand on his chest and striking a pose. “- There is whoever, one small problem…” He let out a frustrated sigh. “- They didn’t had the book from my writer that I needed in the college’s library, and when I asked my teacher where I could find it, she suggested a small bookstore up the street a few meters from here, the place is rather know from having old style books and stuff alike.”

 

“- Well, that surely is a boomer...But at least the bookstore isn’t too far away right? You can probably stop by there tomorrow on your way back from coll-” Patton was interrupted by his brother voice before he could finish, Roman also holding onto Patton’s shoulders and slightly shaking him.   
  
“-BUT HOW CAN I WAIT BROTHER?! THE WORLD OF SUCCESS HAS BEEN CALLING MY NAME FOR YEARS NOW! I can’t just wait any longer!! I need to start preparing TODAY! So when time comes, i’ll give the best presentation that whole college was seen!” He let go of Patton’s shoulder, who was a little taken back by the action, but considering he knew his brother his whole life, it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. “- And that is the reason I decided to go there today still! I did some research online, and apparently they close at 7PM, So I have enough time to go there, get my book, get back home and still get ready for my acting!”

 

“- Well, just make sure to not overwork yourself too much, alright?” He gave him the best dad look he could manage. “- Last thing I need is you falling down the stairs again because you were so exhausted you pretty much forgot they were there!” Patton remembers such event to this day, he was just in the kitchen getting some food for Mocca, when suddenly he heard a loud sound coming from a few meters away, followed by a loud groan and Mocca’s running to see what has happened, Patton coming right behind, worriedly asking what has happened, if it was Roman and if he was okay, to which the brother, face first on the floor answered with a groan confirming it was him. Patton just couldn’t let this opportunity pass as he suddenly yelled  _ “BY THE GODS! THE EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!”  _ before laughing at his own joke. Although it was a short lived laughter, as he soon did help his brother get up while trying to understand what has happened, and he definitely wasn’t happy to hear that Roman was zoning out so badly he didn’t see the staircase, ( _ “Really Roman? YOU are the sighted person in this household, how could you NOT see the staircase?!” _ ) all because he had pulled an all-night watching tons of musicals in his computer.

 

“-Yes yes, I will not do that again, If I do, I promise to watch my steps better as well, do not worry…” Roman said rolling his eyes. “-But forgetting that, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me in this quest? I know you already spend the whole day alone with Mocca, so perhaps we could go for a nice treat afterwards? Maybe even have dinner out!”

 

“- Hmmmm I dunno…” Patton said while petting Mocca’s head, who was fully awaken at this point, still laying on his lap. “- Mocca seems to be tired, I would hate to have her overwork herself as well…”  

 

“- I promise it won’t take long! We’ll just go to the store, I’ll get my book, and then we can go! Either come back home, or have something out, the choice is fully yours, Patton.” The younger said, already getting up from the sofa, waiting for his answer. “- It will be good to get some good fresh air, after all!”

 

Patton chuckled softly. “- I’m pretty sure I already get a lot of fresh air and sunlight from the walks me and Mocca go every morning.” He gave her one more pat in the head. “But then, I suppose it would be fun to! It has been a while since all three of us went out!” Which was true, Roman has been so invested in his acting and projects lately, it has been long since they hanged outside their house, perhaps a little trip to a old bookstore would be a fun experience. 

 

“-NOW, THAT’S THE SPIRIT, BROTHER!” Roman suddenly shouted, which didn’t startle neither Patton or Mocca. “- Just allow me to go get changed into some clean clothes, then we can go!” He was already running up the stairs to his room. “-I’LL TRY NOT TO TAKE TOO LONG!” Was the last thing Patton heard before a door slamming. 

 

Giving a quick laugh, Patton decided it was better to get everything ready as well, moving so Mocca could get up and out of the sofa, he went to the bathroom downstairs and brushed his teeth, he was sure his clothes where okay, even if it was the same he wore this morning, he probably wouldn’t need to change it. He gave his hair a quick brush as well, just to make sure it was at least presentable, before walking out of the bathroom and getting all of Mocca’s equipment from the floor near the front door. He went back to the sofa, where surely she was already on the floor, sitting down, Patton gave the quick command to have her get up and walk forward while he was holding her harness, to which she happily got into. Harness in place, Patton made sure to give her a little bit of water, before just walking and standing near the exit, just waiting for Roman to come. He surely hoped his brother would honour his word and not take too long, honestly, how long could you take to just change your clothes, brush your teeth and hair? Apparently a lot when it came to Roman. But luckily, it seemed he was still feeling good about his appearance today, as it took only around 10 minutes for him to get ready and come down, quickly asking Patton if he and Mocca were ready, and when he confirmed that yes, Roman opened the front door, had Mocca and Patton make their way, before closing and locking it, making their way to the bookstore.

 

The walk there was calm. Casual talk here and there, Roman more excited about this project than anything, surely made the journey seem fast, and soon enough, he heard his brother saying he could already see the place. They crossed the street, and soon enough entered the place. Patton heard a small bell as soon as they both entered, and a nice smell of books and cinnamon, the place seemed to be rather cozy and nice, he could feel the calm and warm energy the place gave as soon as he stepped into it. It was really nice. 

 

“-Well, indeed it isn’t a bad place if I say so myself.” Roman said while looking around. “-Definitely not what I expected when I heard this place had mainly old books!” He turned back to Patton who also seemed to be admiring the place in his own way, pulling him slightly out of the entrance way, and a little bit to the side before talking again. “-Now, I suppose it would be better to wait here Patton, this place is actually bigger than it seems, BUT, like I said, I shall not take long! I’ll just ask for my book, pay for it, and soon enough we can go! So, see you shortly!” He gave him a gentle grab in the shoulder before walking into the store, Patton could only nod in response.

 

Patton meanwhile, chuckled slightly, he was used by his brother energy, but it still surprised him every now and then, letting out a sight, he got himself comfortable, he could feel Mocca next to his leg sitting down, he turned his head sideways to what he assumed was a large window, he could technically see light, so the brightness was a huge clue here. He could hear all the cars outside, along the small chatter inside the store as well, sound of pages being turned, people talking among themselves, probably discussing books and authors, Patton couldn’t help but wonder what that felt like. Be in a bookstore and just taking something from a shelf and reading it, talking with the people around to ask if they have another book from the same collection instead of getting near someone, asking if they work there, and then asking if they have an audio version of the book in your hand. 

 

His mind was dangerously slipping to a dark path, but before he could get too into it, a voice suddenly startled him out of his thoughts. 

 

_ “- Excuse me, I don’t know if you and your friend missed or simply ignored the sign outside, but the store has a policy against pets, so I will have to ask for you to keep your dog outside.”  _

 

The voice definitely wasn’t from someone he knew, it was probably from a employee from the place, Patton quickly realized. Where they talking to him? Well probably, yeah, the voice sounded it was right in front of him, and he did assumed he was the only one with a dog in there. Oh he really wasn’t ready to deal with that, Roman was taking longer than he should isn’t he? He truly hoped this person just didn’t realize Mocca was a guide dog from where they first saw her. He could have quickly pointed it out for this stranger, point to her harness and let the guy realize, but he still dealt with it in the way he always does.

 

He smiled, and gave this person an answer in a way only he would, with a joke. 

He just hoped this wouldn’t end making neither him or Mocca stressed at the end of the day. 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

That smile still was presented on Patton’s face now, as he and Mocca are sitting on the sofa all the way back home. That conversation at the bookstore went...well. REALLY well. The guy was really embarrassed about his mistake, but still seemed to care more about if Patton would see the place as bad instead of him, it was honestly a funny thing, but apart from that, they both held a conversation rather well, even if it was suddenly interrupted by Roman coming back and pretty much dragging him out of there before he could even get the guy name, which was a shame, he could ask Roman if he had seen the name tag on his uniform, but he doubtedly believed he did, it wouldn't surprise him if his brother didn’t even realize he was talking with someone the moment he yanked him away. He was rather more focused on getting the promised desserts and get back home to start reading the book he rented from the place.

But right now, Roman was busy making dinner, some Disney movie playing in the TV, Patton wasn’t really focusing on that whoever, more focused on trying to imagine and guess what the guy at the bookstore might have looked like, he was so lost in his head, he didn’t even heard Roman saying dinner was ready, as it took the brother to come and actually touch his shoulder to get back his attention, a slightly embarrassed, Patton apologized as he walked to the dinner table, Roman setting his dinner plate in front of it, seemed they were have spaghetti tonight. 

 

“-Say Patton, is something in your mind?” Roman suddenly spoke middle dinner, which was rather rare, as they usually would have a rather quiet but comfortable dinner.

 

Patton stared at his brother direction, giving time to swallow before speaking. “- Hmmm nnnnoooo..? Why you ask?” He knew exactly why he asked, and no, there wasn’t SOMETHING on his mind, but rather someone.

 

“- Well, you surely seemed excited when we were getting our desserts on the bakery, but once we were home, you seemed...off? By the stars, you didn’t even hear me calling you for dinner! Which usually means you were thinking a lot about something.” He gave a pause to wipe some sauce from his mouth. “-It...isn’t anything bad again, is it?” Concern was clear in his voice, Roman obviously is aware of the signals that come before a bad day hits his brother, and every time they began to show, he would try his best to pull Patton out of it before it got worse.

 

“- Oh no, no! Don’t worry, it isn’t anything bad, really!” He shook one of his hand, as if to demonstrate his point. “- It’s just, weeeeell…” He gave a long pause, it’s not like he could really keep that from his brother, they pretty much shared anything, or at least tried to. “- I was just remembering something that happened today at that bookstore, while I was waiting for you to pick up your book, that’s all!” Well, that was somehow the truth right? Without giving the important details, but still.

 

The spaghetti was long gone on both of their plates, Roman getting up to pick up both plates and glasses and put them in the sink. “- Is that so?” He began to wash the dishes. “- Why, that is a curious occurrence… What DID happen that marked you so much you are still thinking about it?” 

 

“- Well, nothing much really! There was just…” Patton took a pause, trying to think on a good way to say the events without having his brother see it in the wrong way like he usually does. “- Well, there was this guy, pretty sure it was an employee of the place, He came up to me when you were away and-”

 

“-  He wasn’t rude to you, was he?!” Roman suddenly interrupted him, voice sounding as if he was ready to run to the bookstore and wait a whole night for the guy to appear so he could fight for Patton’s honour if he said he was rude. “- Because I swear I will personally go back to that place and fig-”   
  
“NO NO! He wasn’t rude or anything Roman! Calm down!” Patton couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him over his brother reaction, it might seem a little exaggerating, and that he thinks he needs to protect Patton simply because he is blind, but Patton knows that his brother would definitely act the exactly same way if he was completely sighted. “- He DID come to me to say the place didn’t allow animals, so I would need to wait outside with Mocca, BUT.” Patton raised his voice before his brother could interrupt him once again, which he totally would have. “- It was before he realized she was a guide dog, once he realized it, he was really sorry for what he said and apologized and everything!” He putted on a smile. “- We talked for a little bit, well, more like I talked for a little bit, since I didn’t even manage to catch his name before you came and quite literally dragged me out of the place, all I got was a “My name is Lo-” and then suddenly you were there.” 

 

“- Hmm… I see, I apologize, I truly was so into all the new information I was given, I was just so excited to tell you all about it! I honestly don’t even remember seeing you talking to anyone.” Patton could hear his brother let out a quiet sigh. “- But wait, is that why you said goodbye to a “Lo-Lo” when we were leaving?”

 

“- Well duh! I might not have caught his name, but I didn’t just want to exit out of the blue like I had forgotten he was there, but since I didn’t knew his name I just...said Lo-Lo!” Patton gave a shrug, it wasn’t a lie, he more than anyone knew the struggle of being talking with someone and then someone else comes, and suddenly you are left all alone, it’s even worse for him, since there are times people literally just leave together and leave him talking to nothing without even giving him a word. Yeah, it’s definitely not a nice feeling.

 

“- That makes sense, but I still fail to see why such event made you think so much… The guy almost was rude to you but then realized he was wrong, which is great, but why is all this something you are thinking to now?” 

 

“- W-well, uuuh…” Patton turned his head, he could feel a blush making its way to his cheeks. “-Is just, I actually had a nice short-lived time talking with him? Which get kinda bad since I didn’t even catch his name while he caught mine, and I just- I don’t know! I uh, the guy just- he seemed a nice person?” Patton could hear the chair next to him move, meaning his brother had sit down on the dining table once more. “- L-like, I’m just, I was wondering what he might be like, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY HIS NAME?! Hahaha, oooh boy…” he hid his face with his hands, next to him he could hear a soft gasp from his brother.

 

“- My, my Patton! Are you saying you really would like to meet the nerd again?~” He asked, tease clear in his voice.

 

“- Maybe?! And don’t call him a nerd, you literally didn’t even realize he was there next to me, how can you say he is a nerd?” Patton slightly poke his brother cheek.

 

“- Well, he works at a bookstore, so he clearly is a nerd, and I bet he looks like one too.” Roman gave a pause. “- WHICH ISN’T A BAD THING! I’m just saying it’s probably the truth!”

 

“- That really doesn’t seem a reasonable reason to me.” He chuckled. “- And well, I literally don’t have any saying on what anyone looks like, I certainly don’t know what is the “nerd look” you mention so often, but it definitely isn’t something that matters to me.” 

“- I suppose it isn’t, huh?” It was Roman’s turn to chuckle. “- BUT! THIS ISN’T THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THE NERD’S APPEARANCE!” He shouted while getting up from the chair in one quick move. “- It is time to plan how you will ask this nerd out!”

 

“-WH-WHAT?! W-WOAH ROMAN, HOLD ON!” His cheeks were slightly pink at his brothers words, he should have knew it wasn’t the best idea to tell Roman that, he knew how his brother could be passionate about love. “- He must work there, r-right? And even if we come back there, we can’t just appear on the next day for no reason! I would hate to distract him from work. We probably should wait to when you finish your book, so then at least we will have a reason to-”

 

“- LOVE CANNOT WAIT MY BROTHER!” He interrupted. “- It would be strange if we returned for no reason, I agree to that, BUT FEAR NOT! AS YOUR DEAR BROTHER WILL HELP YOU THROW THE JOURNEY OF LOVE!” He gave Patton a side hug, or at least the best he could manage while standing up when Patton was still sitting down. “- We shall return tomorrow to have my book returned, AND so I can perhaps actually buy some of the books this time! And i’ll make sure to take as long as I can manage, so while I do that, you will talk once more with your prince charming, ask him out, then you two will start dating and-”

 

“- GEEZ, SLOW DOWN KIDDO!” It was his turn to shout. “- I do appreciate you trying to help Roman, and that does sounds like a reasonable plan, but there is always the chance the guy might refuse to go out with me.”

 

“- Now, why would he do that?! Trust me Patton, you are the most adorable man on our family! You aren’t as handsome as me, but you are definitely in second, and if that doesn’t give the guy a good reason to go out with you, perhaps he is actually the blind one here!”

 

“- Aww shucks, thanks Roman.” He covered his face with his hands again, before letting them rest on the table. “- I guess I won’t know without trying..But still, I think we probably should give it a few days? I would hate for you to have to give back the book you need without reading all of it, just to help me get a date… And I did hold the book, it’s definitely a long one! You probably would need at least three days to read it all.”

 

“- NOW, THAT IS BUT A LIE! We shall return there tomorrow, after i’m back from college, and the book WILL be done! I can totally read all those 600 pages today! In fact, I will start right now!” He started to walk out the kitchen. “- While you Romeo, You start thinking about your approach tomorrow! Do not exitate to come to me if you need help!” 

 

Before he could protest, his brother was already running up the stairs, Patton didn’t doubt he would be able to read the whole book, but that didn’t meant he was ready!  Did he seriously just expected Patton to come to the guy, ask what his name was, and be like “Yeah so, I liked you, wanna grab a coffee or something sometime?” That definitely wasn’t something he was able to do. He sighed and grabbed his phone to check the time, it informed him it was around 8:30 PM, he really didn’t had anything else plan today, so calling Mocca from where she was resting, both made their way to Patton’s room upstairs. It was rather early, but after everything that happened today, and that would happen tomorrow, he really just wanted a shower, put on some nice pajamas, and sleep to get ready, and that was exactly what he did, things couldn’t be THAT bad tomorrow, right?

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Oh god, this wasn’t bad, it was TERRIBLE. He was really regretting let Roman talk him into this mess. The walk to the store has been the most nervous one he had, Roman literally managed to finish the book - And he promised Patton he still went to sleep at 11PM, reading some of the book at college too.- but not even him telling the whole story of the book was helping Patton to calm down, Mocca seemed to feel her owner distress, as every time they would stop at a traffic sign or anywhere, she would slightly push her head towards his hand, as if to help him calm down, it wasn’t exactly working, but Patton appreciated the help anyway. 

But now, he is here once again, standing near the entrance, Roman setting off pretty much as soon as they got inside, whispering him good luck and encouraging words, but they didn’t help with the anxiety in his stomach, was Lo even here today? What if he worked only on selected days? Would he even be able to recognize Patton? He did try to wear similar clothes from yesterday, apart from a different pair of pants, BUT STILL! Was he even able to just come and talk with Patton? Roman promised to try to talk with the same employee from yesterday, but who would know if he would be able to?! Patton couldn’t help but hold tight onto Mocca’s harness, he really wish he could just get out the store and leave, or at least wait outside for Roman and just tell him they should try some other day, but before he could do anything, he could hear the “thump thump” sounds next to him, before Mocca stood up and gave a low bark, what has gotten her attention now? Patton asked her, obviously not expecting an actual answer, but patting her head as well just to try and calm down, Mocca gave his hand a lick before sitting back down, he was almost thinking back on his plan to just leave when a familiar voice suddenly reached his ears, it seemed it was right in front of him as well. 

 

_ “- M-My apologies… I...suppose it would have been me who had caught her attention.” There was a pause. “- I’m not certain if you remember me, but i’m-” _   
  


Patton couldn’t contain his excitement as he suddenly shouted a loud “LO-LO!” that surely everyone from the store heard. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Their talking was going nice, Lo-Lo, who name was actually Logan, definitely was a nice person as Patton thought! Maybe Patton was making the conversation last longer than he should have because he wasn’t able to build up the courage to ask him out, but that is okay, he definitely had time to do so.

Or so he thought, The panic was slowly going away the more he and Logan talked, but it definitely came back at full force when Logan announced he could see Roman already on the front desk paying for the books he got, ready to be done. Has it been so long already?! He knows if he brother said he would take his time, he definitely did! Did he and Logan talked for that long?! It definitely was a good talk, but he still didn’t do what he came to! Oooh boy, this was bad, Patton’s head was turning between the exit and where his brother most likely was, he couldn’t just scream to his brother to take his time, and if he came again just to talk, it definitely would be awkward, what would they even talk about?! He could hear Roman getting close, and Logan suddenly comment confirming such thing, he gave a quiet sigh, even if he didn’t manage to ask him out, he was glad he tagged along. Not only today, but yesterday as well, Logan really was an amazing person… Logan was saying his goodbyes and telling it was a good talk, it was, wasn’t it? Patton gave a weak smile before replying to him, making a slightly joke to try to light the mood, while having Mocca already get up. He could hear Logan walking away as he looked at the ground, smile still present on his face, before Roman walked in front of him.

 

“- I’ve returned brother!” He gave Patton’s shoulder a slight squeeze, before pulling him closer so they could “talk privately.” “- Soooo~ How did it went?! He said yes, right?! Of course he did, I saw him on my way here, I was right, he does looks like a nerd, by the way, BUT STILL, I know for a fact he definitely accepted your request!”

 

“- W-well…” Patton said with a low voice. “- He didn’t- I didn’t… I… We… We did talk! and it was a r-really nice talk, like, REALLY nice...heh…” He could feel the blush on his cheeks. “- B-but uuh...I- I….” He hid his face with his hand, head turning away from Roman. “- I couldn’t manage to ask him out! Sorry!” 

 

“- WHY NOT?!” Roman said a little too loud for someone who was trying to keep the conversation private. “- I’m pretty sure I gave you two a lot of time! Did he talk more than you so you weren’t able to ask?!” 

 

“- N-no! We both talked an...pretty same amount, I think??” His grip on Mocca’s harness got stronger. “- I just- I was panicking! I couldn’t just ask it right away, I had to get calmer first! AND I WAS! We were talking, and things were nice, but then the time flew so fast, that suddenly he was saying you were done! So i couldn’t ask him out!” 

 

“- Oh Patton, you precious you…” Roman gave him a genuine hug. “- Look, we are still here, and I can still see Mr. Nerd making his way to the front desk so… Look.” He took a deep breath, actually talking in a calming and reassuring voice. “- You still have your chance. We are the only clients left in the store, you can walk there, ask him out, and see how it turns out! If he doesn’t accept, I promise you don’t need to come back here if you don’t want to, AND I promise to read your favorite book when we get back home… How does that sound?” Roman gave Patton a reassuring squeeze.

The idea did seem good… He should just get this done with. Just rip it out, like a band-aid, he didn’t had anything to lose at this point, it’s better to try and not succeed, than not try at all, right? Taking a deep breath, Patton made his mind. 

 

Looking at his brother, Patton suddenly said with the most serious voice he could manage. “- You’re right. Give me 2 minutes!” Before turning around with Mocca, and quite literally running to where the front desk was, shouting Logan’s name as he went. It was now or never. 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Patton definitely could hear Roman squealing, but this time, he decided to join in with him one he could tell they were out and away from the bookstore. He had done it. Logan had said yes! HE HAD A DATE!! His heart was racing, but he was SO happy!  He could almost scream, which he probably would once they were back home, it all just seemed so unreal. His cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was smiling, but he couldn’t help it, he hardly heard anything Roman was excitedly talking about, he was probably just excited about this whole date as Patton was, but Patton didn’t blame him, but right now, all it was in his mind was the date with Logan tomorrow, at 3PM. He really hoped this whole thing worked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it funny how every chapter I write, I make it longer...? :'D
> 
> That's just how things goes sometimes. dlkjlaksdjlkajda  
> Hopefully, next chapter won't take TOO long to come out, But I still am having a rather busy week, but I will try my best :')


	5. QUICK UPDATE! (Not an actual chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick notes and updates on where this fic is going.

Aaaah! I'm really sorry for how long i'm taking to update this fic! D: I promise I DIDN'T forget it or anything, Thing is, life has been pretty busy lately :') 

Been searching for a job, haven't been having much free time to work on this as I would like to, and when I DO have some free time, Im just hit with a fricking writters block that makes it impossible for me to write anything :/ I HAVE been drawing lately, so yeeaah...at least my creativity haven't been 100% gone :')

I can't promise when the next chapter will be coming out, hopefully, before May ends, but again, i can't make promises. BUT I DEFINITELY AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FANFIC! Not when it's pretty close to it's end. 

That being said, im really thankfull for all the support so far! You guys have no idea how happy all the comments and positive feedback make me! I hope you guys can hang in there with me and wait for the next chapters. :') 

Thank you all for understanding, sorry if I gave anyone false hope this would be a chapter, but i felt like I needed to let you guys know what is going on.

Here is to hope the chapter will be coming before May ends, Amen. :')

 


End file.
